The Introvert Boy Befriends The Problematic Girl
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Mano Okuda is assigned to befriend a girl name Karmen Akabane, his classmate. They soon learns what's it like to have someone in their lives other than solitude. [AssClass Genderbend AU and some rewrites from "The Introvert Boy and Troublesome Girl!" (Revision: 0/?)
1. How Some Friendships Are Made

**I'll probably delete this idea later.**

 **I did a remake of my gender bend story by putting this in 1st person, which is mainly Mano Okuda's. It's not really that much different but actually making this into a legit story instead of one-shots.**

 **The first two chapters are just remade into first person with some changes and corrections from my one-shots. So I will be including my Karmanami moments that I have written in the one-shots, but they'll be use later.**

 **Meh, probably a stupid move. But I do stupid stuff all the time! So it'sworth a shot.**

 **(C) Assasssination Classroom and its characters belongs to Yusei Matsui.**

 **The characters I used for cameos or have an actual role belong to various manga artist since I ran out of OCs to add in my story.**

 **I only own the gender bend description.**

* * *

 _My name is Mano Okuda. A third year of Kununigigaoka HighSchool. Right now I'm spending my spring break vacation with a girl, who I'm suppose to look after that I have to be her friend for this to work._

* * *

"Will you hurry up!" Shouted a girl with red hair who's dragging me by the sleeve as we're walking down the sidewalk, forcing me to slouch. "Have you always been this slow?!" She asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

I was getting irritated as well.

"If you please...!" I plead through gritted teeth as I lash my arm around, able to free myself from the girl's grip. "Stop grabbing my sleeve and forcing me to bend down as we're walking to wherever you want to go to."

After freeing myself, I bend back as a little to help straighten my posture. Afterwards I look at down at her golden eyes through my glaring ones.

She just laugh it off as a joke.

"Just because you can use your height as an advantage, doesn't mean I'm scare of you." She smiled like the Cheshire Cat after that comment.

And she begins to walk ahead of me.

 _'How am I friends with someone so problematic...?'_ I ask myself when I already have the answer and explaination of how I did.

* * *

 **A WEEK AGO**

Spring break was coming very close. Making everyone very excited as they're talking about plans of either getting together to hangout or just sleeping in. The classroom was filled with chatters.

I'm honestly happy about spring break, but I would be bored since I don't bother to make any friends. I admit that I'm very anti-social, but I have talk to my classmates before a few times. Only when they have trouble with assignments teachers give us  
for homework or other things.

While they continue with discussing plans for the week.

Here I was, by myself, sitting on a chair with my desk that is place in the middle of the room. Reading a book as my chin rest on the palm of my hand and my other hand holding the page I'm about to turn as I read the published words.

"Yo, Okuda-kun."

My eyes tear away from the book to meet the owner of the voice. My eyes meeting a boy with blond spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. Wearing a plain white shirt, a pair of black slacks, and some converse. I believe his name is Kaori Hasayaka.

"Y-yes?" My voice stutters a response.

"A teacher wants you real quick." He said as his face shadowing his eyes in eeriness.

"Hasayaka-kun? W-what's wrong?" I began to worry for the guy.

"You should just meet him. I ran into him earlier and he said he needs you in the faculty lounge."

I was suspicious about this. But I got up anyway and head over to the room where to find which teacher needed me for.

As I walk down the hallways. From a distance I see two guys who were walking down in the opposite direction from the other end of the hallways.

They were a major wreck. As we're passing by each other. I saw a lot of band-aids and cool compressors on each of the guys faces, each were damaged equal and neither of them got it worse, each have black eyes, bloody lips, and a lot of bruises. Also I  
pick up some information from their conversation. But through the injuries you can tell they're glaring and from their vibe, that they're very pissed.

"Damn! Who does that little bloody redhead thinks she is?!"

"I know! We were just wanted to get numbers from a couple of girls. It was going so well, and then she appears and starts a fight with us!"

Seeing from their injuries, I couldn't be sure who won when I haven't see the other fighter's I could take a good guess of who lost.

"The bitch better see what's coming to her!"

'What kind of girl would do that?!' I panickythought as I stop in front of the office door.

I push that thought aside and continue on with why I was needed here.

I raise my hand from my side to slide open the door. But the door opened from the other side instead by a girl.

"Ah." She stop before she bump into me. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She look up with bored eyes.

Most of the girls in my school are short compare to my height, but this girl is actually beneathe my nose. Her skin is pale and her eyes are the color of pale gold, but what I notice first was her bright red hair. She wasn't exactly wearing the school's  
uniform, instead a white inner layer shirt with a thin black sweater over it and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the school's gray pleated-skirt with a single black stripe at close to the hem, black spandex underneathe and black loafers.

I mainly focus on her hair...and notice some bruises on her cheek and some injuries on her arms but they weren't bad compared to those two guys.

'Bloody redhead...' Remembering one of the guys just said that. It can't be... A lot of students here dye their hair in different colors.

"Um, you're kind of in the way." She spoke, pulling me back to reality.

"O-oh, sorry." I apologize as I move aside to let her walk out of the office.

After watching her getting smaller in my view. I enter into the faculty room.

"D-Did someone need me here?" I spoke and hoping I wasn't distracting anyone.

"Okuda-kun." Said a masculine voice I know very well.

Finding a large built man in a white shirt with a red tie around the collar, wearing some tan slacks, and brown loafers. Have short black-spiked hair. Right nowhe's doing some paper work.

"You need me, Saeki-sensei?"

"Yes I do!" Answer fast as he slam down his paperwork and swirl his chair around to fully face his student. "I need you to look after someone for me."

"—I know you're not much when it comes to being social and can't make friends very well." He voice over me and knowing what I was gonna say before I could even open my mouth. Also how he said itwas hurtful...even though it's true.

"But I think only you can pull it off."

I instantly went to tell him no.

"I know my traits very well," I said blandly. "I don't think I'm suited for the job. Isn't there anyone else to take the job?"

"NOPE. It has to be you." He said it very straightforward.

I truly wanted to say no. But knowing him, he'll keep pressing on that andcome upwith a scheme that's involve blackmailing. I canonlysigh in defeat and agree.

"So who is it that I have to look for?"

"Lucky for you, she's a classmate of your. Her name is Karmen Akabane. Does it ring any bell?"

I raise an eyebrow in a puzzled expression.

"Really?" Mr. Saeki was surprise. He expected me to at least try to remember my classmate.

I try processing my memories and remember each and every of my classmate's names and faces, and no one name Karmen Akabane appear.

"She's the girl I talked to first before I asked for you to come here."

Nothing.

"Short in height," he begins to describe this Karmen girl. "Eyes of...yellow and have short red hair."

Suddenly I felt a chill down my spine when I piece the description together.

"Yeah...her." I finally spoke. "I should get going. My class is almost over."

"Thanks a ton Okuda!" The older man show his graditude by slapping me behind the back, a bit too hard that I end up crashing on the floor.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"It's fine..." I answer weakly and show a signal of a thumb up to show I'm okay.

"I'll see you in fourth period."

* * *

It was the end of the day. And while other students head home. I thought it would be a good time to find the girl. Shewas nowhere where I could find her. In the classroom (starting with mine) she wasn't there, no where within the different floors  
of the hallways, and I look out through every window and still no sign of her.

'Why does it have to be me though?' Asking myself the same question over and over. Hearing this is the first, she must bethe one that beat up those two male students.

I didn't realize that I was so deep in thought about this, I unconsciously lead myself outside of the school building in the back where the track field is.

 _'She probably headed home already.'_

When I turn around to begin walking home myself.

I was stop by something crashing onto me. Weight brought me down to the grass really fast, face front landing. I try getting up but the weight was heavy, which I now realize it was a person's weight.

Weakly getting up and struggle to flip myself over. I succeed to see a boy who's maybe a second year, Black and blue all over himself and close to passing out.

"Oh..." The injured boy spoke weaklyas he notice that I was the one who soften his landing. "Sorry about that..."

"Are you okay?!" My voice filled with panic seeing he immediately need to see the nurse. I position the poor guy to sit up straight by lifting his back and having my leg slip under to be a stand for him.

Quickly looking at the direction my upperclassmen came flying from. I found the person responsible with the help of the sun setting light outlined the person.

The outline of the light reveal a girl who's wiping saliva off her lip with her sleeve and rolling it back to her elbow.

Looks like I found the girl I'm suppose to be looking for thanks to the lighting. Even though her whole front is shadow, her hair still stood out the most for it have the color of red.

My eyes widen in fear for her strength, yet amaze at the same time.

The girl begin to walk into my direction. She stop and crouch down to look at the guy who's ready to pass out when he saw her closing in.

She held no emotion and her face was expressionless.

She slip her hands under the injured guy's armpit and slowly moving him away from me and moved a good distance of five feet.

And then spin to a good 360° to gain leverage just throw him away with the other male students she fought and won.

 _'OH MY GOD!'_ I mentally scream seeing seven male students that are either first or second years.

Then my heart stopped for a millisecond when I didn't felt Karmen's presence until she was standing in front of me very close as she reach her hand out.

"What brings you here?" She ask nonchalantly as she offer in helping me getting off the ground.

"I-I-I um..." I stupidly stutter as I took her hand to help me up.

 _Come on say your reason!_

"I...just came...to see you." I instantly shut up and blush when I realize what I just said.

"I'm sorry." She sigh and begin to walk away, passing me.

"W-wait! WHAT?" I didn't understand what's happening.

"Were'nt you here to confess your feelings to me or something?"

My expression change from a blushing mess to nothing.

'Is she that self-conceited?'

"NO. I was ask—" I was about to clarify what's going on but then Mr. Saeki appear in my mind. Was this suppose to be a secret? Crap. I need to come up with something else.

"You're Okuda? We're in the same class right?" She interrupted me, which I am thankful for. Until she lean in close to get a good look on my face, forcing me to move back a little.

"Yes." I answer calmly. "But I am here for a **completely** reason."

"Like what then?"

"I...uh...um..." Nothing was getting to me. I couldn't think of anything!

Out of nervousness. I look down at the ground and then:

 **"I was wondering if you like to be my friend?!"** I blurted out of pure pressure.

What seem like both mine and her eyes widen at the question. When I look up to see her eyes narrow in suspicion as she walk back to put some distance between us.

She grin awkwardly.

"Is that what you're seriously asking?" She ask as she thought it was a joke. Hearing the tone in her voice, she thought I was joking. "Don't you already have friends? That's from our class?"

I was lost at first. But until I process what she meant.

All I could do was sweatdrop at the memory of the time I actually talk to people is when they're having trouble with school work.

"Well, they only came to get help..." I smile sheepishly at the sad truth. "So I honestly haven't made any **official** friends."

I try hiding my embarrassment by looking away. But I let out a weak laugh that gave me away.

"Really?" The red head seem to be amaze.

"Is it t-that surprising?"

She was stood still with her hand behind her back. Moving her mercury pupils to the side.

"It's just...you're...so **plain."** Ouch. "You seem like one those boring everyday nice guy. Nothing special and can be easily approachable."

I'm taking a guess most of her words were an insult.

Then I see her reaching her hand out to me.

"But sure, I'll be your friend." She reveal a grin to me. "I'm Karmen Akabane, but you can call me by my first name."

I was hesitance at first. But I remember I was doing Mr. Saeki a _favor_. So I slowly took her small hand into my own and shook very little.

"You maybe already know me. But I'm your classmate, Mano Okuda."

* * *

 **Yeah, let's seehow this will go.**

 **Review your thoughts and opinion about this.**


	2. How Some Friendships Work

The day after befriending the redhead known as Karmen Akabane.

It's been one of the toughest week I never thought I would be in!

She already started two fights in the second day, got caught by a teacher when she won both fights, **somehow** draggedme into her situation. We were lucky to be off the hook this time. I got her to apologize to the victims of her strength,  
and have some of our schoolmates to fear us— most likely her more.

And all of this happened in the morning.

After that, we made it to class and I was exhausted from holding the girl back if she was getting into more fights.

We walked to my desk and I practically crash myself into my seat.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I groan in exasperation. Lowering my head to the table and using my arms as pillow at the moment.

"It's not my fault they're being a bunch of assholes." She talk back as she took the seat in front of me.

"If you apologized to them earlier for bumping into them, we wouldn't be in thatmess. Also your choice of words really set them off..." I'm not very talkative, but I do know what not to say.

"Thanks for getting us out of that situation with the teacher, am I right?" Karmen completely ignoring my suggestion and found the positive side. She smile devilishly at the good news out of everything else.

I could only sigh in disapprovement.

"Yeah..." I respond sarcastically. "Can you please try to be nice? Saying sorry for the little things and not make a big commotion out of than what really should be can make a huge difference."

"Then how I else can I let steam out?"

'Steam?! You gain that by just not apologizing?!' Mentally screaming at her.

"This is gonna be one heck of a friendship..." I mutter to myself.

I look at Karmen with a annoyed look on my face when I found my first impression onthe girl: Violent, ruthless, doesn't think things through—unless they're strategies to win her fights, anti-social as well but by a different 'cause, and more I have  
yet to know.

It's only the second day, after all. She could be a good person once I get to know more about her.

"Why are you staring at me?" My friend ask with narrow eyes.

"A-ah! It's n-nothing at all!" I exclaimed

"Sheesh, calm down." She giggle at my actions as I'm getting fluster and moving my fore arms around defensively. "And you tell me, I make a big commotion." Playfulness I can hear clearly in her voice.

"B-be quiet..." I simply said back.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME (SPRING BREAK)**

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun! Now come on, you're being slow again!" Karmen yelled since she's a couple of meters ahead of me.

I could only sigh and struggle to keep running, following the girl to where whatever place she wanted to go.

* * *

After all the chasing and catching up. The redhead lead ourselves into a shopping district, a very festive one at the most. Decoration of pink, yellow, and light green to represent spring with streamers draping above from one building across another,  
balloons being sold to little kids, and a lot of people holding flowers in their hands.

I look down at Karmen who's look very happy, even if she try to hide it with her calm composure.

"This is somewhere **fun?** " I ask with a deadpan expression. Also I feel uncomfortable with the huge number of people here in the busy street. I would probably get lost since this is my first time being here, despite my tall height.

I honestly choose to stay home or at least a place that's quiet.

"Well... Actually," Karmen spilling her true intention. "There's this new game I wanted for my 3DS, and this is a well-known street that have my favorite game shop." She smile like she doesn't have a care in the world. Except for a new game she wants.

This is what she drag me here for? To accompany her so she can buy a game for herself?

"Why did you need for?" I ask a little annoyed. "You know you could of gone and get it yourself."

"Well~, when I texted you. I asked what you were doing and you said," She then quote my reply without the need to get her phone out. _"Nothing much. How about you?"_

"I thought I could this opportunity and take you out. Plus, you could use some fun in your life. It is after all, spring break."

"Oh jeez...thanks." I gave her my sarcastic graditude.

"Come on then! Let's go." The redhead said as she sprint ahead and have the need to grab my sleeves again.

"Hey! What did I say about dragging me down!"

We finally made it to this game shop Karmen been wanting to go. After times she decided to mess with me by going through the crowd in a zig-zag formation to our destination.

"Hey, we made it...!" I try lashing my arms again, but to no avail this time.

Karmen paid no mind in me as she continue dragging me when she enter through the game shop's entrance.

She scan the room and her face lights up when she found a section of the room that have the shelves of many 3DS games.

"Oh~. Found it" She said in calm happiness. "Okuda, let's go check out to see if they the game I wanted."

"Will you let go of me first."

I was able to free myself when we got closer to the 3DS section and she let go of my sleeve to search whatever new game she needed. And so Karmen and I separated and I look for any games close to my taste.

As I'm looking around as well but the opposite end of the shelves, putting a distance between me and the girl in case I won't get grabbed quickly by said girl. Most of the games I found were in the mysteries and puzzle genre, which is pretty close to  
my taste in genre.

Scanning the covers of each game case with my finger. I stop when I pointed at a game called; **Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure.**

The cover have an art of a red-haired boy wearing a dark blue jacket and pants. The jacket was open and have a white shirt and red tie shown out in the open underneath the jacket, and he was wearing a dark blue hat as well with a red band around the flat  
top. His hair was bright red and long to cover one of his eyes as he tilted his head down. one hand was holding his hat on his head and the other pointing out as a pose in style. And was also wearing a big bracelets around his right wrist.

' _Interesting_.' I thought when a smile was spread on my lips as I grabbed the game off the shelf and turn it around to read the back of the case.

Reading the summary about a boy name Raphael who's secretly a rhythm thief who's on a mission to find his father who disappeared when he was a kid.

True that the game does look interesting. But I was more focus on the protagonist Raphael and how he looks very similar to my real life friend Karmen.

I keep looking back and forth and comparing between the 2-D boy and my 3-D friend.

Even though they have different eye color and gender. If Karmen was a boy, (s)he could pull the outfit as a good cosplay.

 _'I'm pretty sure she could pull—'_

"Found a game you like?" My thoughts suddenly stop when the red-haired girl ask and her head is hovering over the small white case in my hands.

 _'W-Whoa! When did she started walking here?!'_ I didn't hear her footsteps.

"I-I wasn't planning on buying anything..." I mutter to myself. Which was half a lie since I did bring my wallet with me today, but I doubt I could afford it if I really wanted it.

"Do you even have a 3-DS?"

I nodded.

"Well, I found the game I wanted." She lifted the game in front of my face to see the title **Super Mario Smash Bros Games.** "I'll cover for you with whatever price left you can't pay."

"WHAT? There's no need for that Karmen-chan! L-like I said, I wasn't p-planning on buying anything!" I stutter and was able to get my rejection clear.

"You're a terrible liar." She claims as she flick lightly on my forehead when she chuckle. "Besides, the game you're holding is a cheap price." Her finger points at the price sticker that's on the rhythm game on the front.

$18.99. I can actually pay this on my own. But I still fearfully thought it's still expensive.

"How much does yours cost then? Also, I can pay this myself actually."

Karmen lifted the game and point at the price sticker herself so nonchalant.

$39.99

" **Seriously**!?" I shouted so loud than I wanted to that everyone who's in the game shop turn and stare at me.

I can hear every comment towards me.

"He must be new to gaming."

"I wonder what game it is? Maybe one of the recent popular game?"

"Oh yeah, there's that one game that cost over twenty dollars."

My blush gets worse as I hear the next comment after the next.

"Let's go to the cashier and save yourself, before it gets more awkward.

"Y-y-yeah..."

* * *

"You should let me know if the is any fun."

"Sure"

We decided to stay within the shops to keep looking around beside each other. We stop near in the center and not get in other people way.

I look around to see if there's any other shops Karmen and I could check out.

"Oi! Yooooooooooooooooou!" Turn to the voice of a male shopkeeper who outside near the entrance of his shop, waving trying to get someone's attention. "The tall young boy wearing glasses! In the light purple unzip hoodie jacket!"

Is he talking to me? I'm wearing said glasses and light purple hoodie, along with a dark gray T-shirt, jeans, and black and white nike shoes.

I look look around to see anyone else with that description. Then I look back at the shopkeeper as I pointed my finger at me.

He responded with a nod in happiness and motion me to come near his shop.

I was about head over there, that was than I felt someone tugging at my sleeve a little.

"Hey Okuda." I gave Karmen an acknowledge nod. "I'm gonna head over that shop over there."

She points at what seem to be a small food stall with a woman behind the counter who just gave a little a fried croquette.

"Can you stay til I come back?"

I use this to my advantage and said yes, even push her a little to give her that boost to walk. She gave me a confuse look, then shrug it off and continue walking to the small food stall.

And I began to walk as well to the shop that guy wanted me for some reason.

"You called, sir?" I asked when stop at the entrance.

He look very feminine with his blond hair curl that's tied in a ponytail over his left shoulder, wearing a pink apron over his simple white T-shirt and sky blue pants. Worn a calm expression with assuring green eyes and a gentle smile. Also have a name  
tag attach to the top straps written with the name of Kaoru Hanase.

"Yes, indeed I do!" Mr. Hanase said happily. "Wait here."

And the blonde man enter into his shop.

To kill some time while waiting, I look at the shop.

It was a florist shop with the title "Florist Princess", a simple blush pink sign and it's font white, simple natural color brick walls beside the entrance and a glass sliding door open that people can view the display of flowers whether the shop is open  
or closed.

'What a cute shop.' I thought to myself as a smile of my own stretch across my lips.

"Here you go sir." Mr. Hanase said, making quite a surprise return to me, for I was too focus on the shop ulterior design.

"E-eh?" Have one foot move back. Then I know the man means no harm at all when I notice a flower in his hand.

It was a single red rose. The green stem of it was wrapped carefully around with plastic, it's thorns were cut off, and the leaves curve to present plant-like hands holding the rose.

"I think your girlfriend will love it." The blonde shopkeeper said smiling very sweetly and innocence.

Heh?

"Eh-Ehhhhhhh?!" I freak out hearing that statement.

"Huh? You guys are dating, right?" He ask in all obliviousness.

I need to clear things up right this moment. Real quick!

"N-N-N-No! It's not like that at all!" I exclaim. And thinking it was a good hand signal of one of my hand is holding a small bag that have my new game in it, and the other one waving around as 'NO'.

"We're just friends! That's all!" Shouting out my clarification as the blood rises to my cheeks, radiating the color of crimson.

"Oh dear," The blonde put a hand over his mouth and eyes wide at the truth. "I'm sorry if I took that view for granted."

"It's fine. Besides, I don't think she would a guy like me... Though, I don't feel that way about her, not romantically at least." I laugh weakly as well I quickly put in, "We only been friends for a week and three days. Thankfully nothing troublesome  
have happen yet." I smiled awkwardly as I put my free hand behind to scratch the back of my head.

The shopkeeper could only chuckle at this weird conclusion.

"Did you bring the girl here this afternoon?"

"Actually..." I prepare myself to explain how today became to be, and I might have to explain the friendship Karmen and I share. "She was the one that dragged me here for a game she wanted, Even though she could gone and get herself. She always like that  
since we became friends. But how this works is I set down limits, and she help me with my shyness."

"Well I think have the just thing. Please wait again." The blonde shopkeeper bow in apology and before entering his shop once more.

When he came back, but this time he came with the same rose in a different color. Faintly _two_ colors.

"I think this would suit the two of you very lovely!"

The roe was in the same position with the plastic wrap around the stem, its thorns been cut off, and the leaves curve to hold the rose. The color have the majority of yellow but have some red tips on each petals, some show more red for the bottom petals  
near the stem.

"Think of this as a thank you gift."

"I guess so..." I replied as I look into my pocket to take out my wallet.

"Oh no need for that. This is on me." Mr. Hanase said.

"R-Really?!" I ask cautiously when I look to how much money I have left after getting a new game. And I think I have enough to pay and get some change back.

"I insist." He answer gleefully.

I look at him strange when he tilted his head to see something behind my shoulder.

"You should go right now. I think your lady friend is waiting for you." Pointing at Karmen leaning her back against the wall with her arms cross on her front.

"I-I really should...! Thank you!" I made a quick bow before I made my way to my friend.

* * *

"Sorry Karmen-chan."

"Where were you?" She ask nonchalantly.

"I was at a shop that the owner wanted me to be there for a minute. Again sorry."

"No need, it's your fault anyway." She last said before turning away from me.

'What's that suppose to mean?' My eyebrow twitch a little. Then quickly let it go by letting out a small sigh.

"We should head back." I began walking ahead.

The redhead pull out her phone to check the time.

"Ah, It is getting late."

She bounce herself off the and pace herself to walk beside me.

And we begun heading home together.

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying me today."

'Well it's not like I got a say in this...' I thought to myself and said; "No problem."

As continue being friends, we discover some new things. One of them is that She and I live in the same neighborhood.

After dropping the girl off to her house. I said my goodbyes and was about to head home.

"Okuda." The redhead said my surname.

"Hm?" I turn my head towards her when I stop my track.

She rummage through her bag. And she grab out a miniature white paper bag and stretch her arm straight to have my eyes see nothing else but the bag right in front of me.

"For you." She said expressionless.

I gave her a questionable look.

"It's for—It's to make up for, dragging you, today..." I notice some blush appearing on her cheeks.

I took it and opened it, finding two medium size sweet pork dumpling.

I was about say something but she beat me to it as she goes on with what she want to say to me.

"When I said it was your fault, that you took so long, the food/gift was getting cold."

I was astound by her actions and words. She might of thought it was embarrassing, but I think it very kind of her.

Besides friends give friends gift to show graditude, I think?

It seem that I was looking down at the food for a long time, I felt she was waiting for my response.

I look at her and gave her a sincere smile.

"Thank you Karmen-chan."

This seem like a good time to exchange gifts right now.

I put away the bag of dumplings in my plastic bag, carefully not near the rose. And I have my fingers then wrap around the stem.

"I actually have something for you too."

She flinch and put out her hand up in front of her.

"O-Oh, There's no need...!" She tried to reject it cooly, but fail at it. "You didn't hav—" She stopped mid-sentence when I pull out the rose to her.

It was her turn to have a questionable look as her gaze tear from the rose to meet my eyes.

"The shopkeeper insisted I give this to you, as a thank you gift." I explain as a blush of own spread wide across my face. "What I mean to say is— I wanted to t-thank you for saying yes in b-being my friend." I mentally scold myself for stuttering, but  
I couldn't help it that the scene was becoming a little (I meant a lot) embarrassing.

"Thanks Okuda...That's very nice of you..." Karmen held a genuine smile as she gently takes the rose off my hand with both of her own.

"I'm gonna probably be staying home playing my game til school starts again. So don't worry about me bothering you." She said before she change her smile to her usual smirk.

"Oh! Well, thank goodness then!" I reply as a joke.

We share a small laugh before waving goodbye.

* * *

" _I think this would suit the two of you quite lovely!"_ My mind flashback to what that florist, Mr. Hanase said. And the color of the rose flash into my mind as well.

"What did he mean by that?" I ask myself aloud.

I'm laying on my bed but I couldn't sleep as I thought about this question.

Is there a meaning behind it? Some kind of symbolism?

My curiousity got the best of as I pick up my phone that still on the charger on my nightstand. Unlock my phone search something on Google.

I type **Symbolism for roses.**

And it lead me to a link on Pinterest. I click on it to see a photo set of roses, each one a different colors and caption defining what each of them represent.

I scroll down to find the yellow and red almost to the bottom of the picture. Reading the caption of it symbolism.

I felt blood risen from my neck to the top of head like a heated thermometer. I put my phone back on the nightstand and grab my pillow to cover my face and hopefully dull the noises of my groan.

"That's not I meant, that's not what I meant, that's not what I meant..." I groan as I stuff my face flatter against the pillow.

I couldn't sleep at all due to praying that she doesn't get curious and search up what I did.

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞**

 **I once continue working on this with a computer...but it was being stupid and deleted my work! So I might stick with my phone for the time being.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! SUPER GRATEFUL!**


	3. A Problem in the Morning

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO**

* * *

"So she's doing good I take?" Mr. Saeki ask after I reported the events that involves the redhead, who's my first friend.

"Yes sir."

"Thanks man. Always there to help, huh? Mostly ME." The older ravenette try cracking a joke, which I'm not amuse.

"I should be going right now. So I'll see in—"

"Wait, what happen to you?"

Mr. Saeki had a suspicious eye on me when his eyes narrow and he point at his left cheek, that directs to mine as I mirror his action. And my right cheek stings a little when I touch it very slightly.

My cheek is cover by a cool compressor with bandages holding it up to press my face. It's bruise with a bright red and a little bit of purple at the center it's covering. Meaning this was a fresh injury.

Karmen can seriously pack a punch than I could imagine.

"Oh this," I point at the injury. "Just a little accident is all." grinning to one side of my face to not stretch the compressor.

"Did you piss her off or something?"

"I guess you could say that..."

It gone silent for a while.

"I-I should get going right now. See you in fourth period."

"Yeah..."

* * *

I better find her.

Speak of the devil, found her just as I exited the office.

"Uh, hey." She said very quickly.

"Hey you too."

* * *

**THIS MORNING (WEDNESDAY)**

I came in like everyone else in Kunugigaoka Junior High. Exchanging shoes, switching materials for first period, and greeting friends or teachers.

After I grabbed my stuff and shut my locker.

I felt someone's presence and it was coming real fast. I moved away from my locker just in time to not get involve with a random student crashing in the lockers, his head made a big bang on my locker.

"Karmen-chan!" I instantly knew who's the culprit. Turning to yell at her. "Really?!"

She change her stance to a casual stand, shrugging even, with one of her hand on her hip and her eyes shooter daggers at the fallen guy.

And to make matter worse. His friends (my guess) came to avenge their fallen brethren. And Karmen seem more annoy each passing minute.

Other students gather in to watch the fight and I got front seats...which is to my disliking.

Karmen's outnumber of one-on-four. But she was still going strong. People who are witnessing this like I am, are ether rooting for either team (mostly Karmen) or watching in fear of the redhead's strength.

I soon realize with this much attention the fight is bringing, soon a teacher will come and get all of us in trouble!

Without thinking I charged in and try to stop the fight.

"Karmen-chan!" I yell, which got some people including the fighters' eyes. Two were already beaten and one was still holding up against her.

"You need stop this right now!" I stop to find an opening. I ran behind her and got her in an arm-lock.

But fast enough that one of her arm slip past my grip. She turn her whole upper body and next thing I knew, she swung her left arm and punch me in my right cheek and shoving her fist in my face so I fly off into a locker. Thankfully, no one soften my collision so they won't get hurt, but she must of punch me so hard I black out.

* * *

After a couple of hours of being pass out. I woke up in bed of a simple white sheet over a mattress, I'm somehow in the nurse's office. And looking around I wasn't alone. Other than the school's nurse (she's outside of the room talking to some staffs), the two students who fought and lost to Karmen are here too.

"Seem like you're awake Okuda-kun." The nurse claim as she walk into the room.

"How did I get here?" I have to ask this. I half-doubted those other two of the four fighters helped me to get here.

"Well one student stay behind and carry you here." She explain to me and told me the whole story. "One of the teacher came to stop a fight happening a few minutes ago. And all the students except you three scattered and ran to their classroom. So you be thanking that person next time you ran into her."

Her?

Oh, her.

"Well thanks for caring." I smiled, well tried to when I felt a stretching pain on my cheek.

"Well hold up there." The nurse giggle as she went to the covers to grab some a plastic bag and fill it with ice. walk up to me and told me to hold it to my face. Then she grab some bandages to help hold it up when she ask me to remove my hand as she carefully press the bandages on my cheek.

"Annnnnnnnd done!" the older woman pat my cheek as a pat of cheerfulness. "Now you need head to class."

"Thanks."

* * *

I was strolling down the hallway.

But suddenly I felt someone's grip on my shoulder. Before I could turn around, I was whisk away to the office.

"Hey Okuda good timing as always!" Said a teacher none other than ... Who seem terribly happy, it's creepy. Also, it not good timing when you practically kidnapped a student on his way to class. "So any news on Akabane?"

"Oh yeah..." And I continue with the reports on the girl.

"She got into a fight with four students today... at least less injuries were shown on her enemies... I think...At least it's progress."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Right now it's me and Karmen standing in front of each other.

"So...how's your injury?" She ask timidly.

"Well..." I tear my gaze from her, searching for the right words. I look at her and made a half-sided smile. "I'm doing fine right now."

I look at her again and this time she was facing down at the floor.

Silence filled the space between us.

"Hey Karmen-chan'" I spoke in a whisper and touching her shoulder very lightly. "Let's head to class." Continued to smile.

She still was standing in the same place.

"Hey, you're forgiven-" Oh that's not why.

She seem to be glaring at someone (Probably , not surprising) in the office room.

"Are you coming Karmen-chan?"

"Yeah." She finally answer in a nonchalant tone as she speed up to walk beside me. "I heard you, but sorry about earlier."

"Yeah yeah. You're forgiven already."

* * *

 **KARMEN'POV**

I honestly expected Okuda to be pissed at me and stop talking to me. Or maybe just avoid me due to fear after accidently punching him into the locker too hard, enough for him to pass out. But he still here, beside me, and with the swollen bruise cold pressed and bandage. He's even still smiles that stupid smile on his face to me.

I honestly was ready to be alone in the classroom again.

 **THIS MORNING**

During the fight. Four guys approach me and said it's a rematch... It's not a rematch if it's one-one-four, cowards.

I easily defeated two out of four and one was standing behind as the other one wanted to take me on himself.

I thought it was one of the guy sneaking up from behind. I felt a pair of thin arms locking my arms from under. But I was able to slip one of my arm free and I turn and put all my strength in one punch and swung my arm at the guy.

But in a second I found Okuda instead.

 _"SHIT!"_ It was too late as my fist made fast contact with his cheek and he went flying into the lockers. A loud bang was hear in the collision of his head against the metal doors.

"OKUDA!" I shouted and was about to run to his side.

"Well someone just lost a friend, let alone her boyfriend!" Said one of the boys who was still standing. Laughing his ass off with his tongue sticking out.

Murmurs and comments were in the air for everyone to hear. I can sense more fear coming from them.

I block them out as my bangs hover over my eyes. Feeling my bloodlust spilling from my energy and my eyes narrow to the targets of my victims of two fighters out of the four still standing.

Every witness felt my anger as they expanded out the circle and I calmly walk up to my target.

And sucker-punch him in his lips. He fell back and cover his bleeding lips with his hand.

 **"Say that again."** I spoke in a deep threatening voice.

 **"I DARE YOU."**

The last guy came running. And I ready my stance as a Cheshire Cat grin appear on my lips as I begin to give it my all.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" A annoying shout came from outside of the witnesses.

Shit, a teacher's here.

Everyone have notice as well when they quickly scattered, including the last guy still standing.

'Okuda...!' I quickly haul him up, I look at where his head hit. I find a dent was dug into the locker door that I cringed.

"Akabane-san! Was this your doing?!"

I was able to escape and got Okuda to the nurses office. And it seem like my opponent was the one who got caught and he couldn't speak the truth with his lips swollen and bloody to say words in confusing blubber.

I had a smirk on me for victory and payback.

* * *

 **Review? :/**


	4. Another Problem (Pt 1)

**Hello darkness my old friend…. I haven't updated this story in forever...**

 **Those who have been still following this story, thanks a lot and much apprieciated!**

 **I reread this and there some stuff I screwed up. For instance, All the character that are students. They are FIRST YEARS at Kunugiagoka HIGH SCHOOL!**

* * *

 **Mano's POV**

The bruise on my cheek is healing. But my jaw still hurt when I'm chewing my food one-sidedly. But I guess that's still good though!

"I'm going to school now!" I call out to no one in the house since my parents have early morning shifts at their workplace.

* * *

I grab the things from my locker and stuff them in my schools for first period.

"Yo." A simple greeting from a voice I know so well.

"Morning Karm—" I turn to find the girl in bruises (not surprising) and a bloody nose. "W-What happen?!"

"A guy pull a sneaky punch on me." She answer boredly as she sniff her nose.

"Don't sniff the blood back in! You'll feel worse later on if you keep doing that."

"Do have any tissues?" I was way ahead of what she is gonna say when I open my bag to find what she need.

I don't have any. Great.

I sighed before I look back at Karmen. "Let's go to the nurse office. But first tilt your head so less blood would spill out of your nose."

She gave me a weird look but still did as I told her to do.

I begin walking but a couple of feet later, I know she was still standing on the spot.

Her hands behind her as she waited.

Oh. Right. I quickly return to her and just stood in front of her.

"I can't see where I'm going except up." She comment bluntly for fun as a smirk appear on her face.

Not amusing.

"Yeah, yeah." I reply back but didn't make a move...how am I supposed to lead her to the nurse? By grabbing her hand? No, everyone here think we're a couple. Front of her sweater? No! Wrong idea! What am I supposed to do?!

Next thing I know as I was too busy being paranoid. My arm tense up as I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Then slid down until it grab onto the strap of my school bag.

"Problem solved." Karmen kept her smirk as she knows what my worries were.

"W-well. Off we go then." I switch the bag to my other shoulder so I turn myself around to the front as I began leading to where we need to go.

* * *

The nurse office is currently empty. So I guess it's my job to patch my friend up. By finding some some tissues.

"Can you hurry up please? My neck kinda cramping right now."

"Hang on. It must in one ofthe cabinet…" I mutter that last part to myself as I look through the small row of wooden cabinets. "Found it."

I grab the box and broughtitto the redhead.

The girl instantly brought her neck down and around as we hear some popping noise fromher neck.

"So who was the opponent this time?" I feel disappointed every time I start a conversation with that question being the first subject. It's like that's only thing we can talk about.

"It was a couple of second year guys… Just trying to be tough and 'testing their strength.' She quote the last part with her fingers.

"Have there's ever been a time you don't get into a fight?" I mutter my thoughts aloud.

"Dunno."

I realized I wasn't quiet enough.

"Look, I'm serious." I turn to the girl and gave her the mini cardboard box.

"About our relationship?" Karmen teasingly joke as she grab some tissues to clean up the blood from her nose.

"N-No! About your actions!" I was about to say punches, but either way, this is about her fighting problem. "I think you should stop fighting."

"What? You're joking right?" She asked with a Cheshire grin.

"I just get the feeling that you're the one who starts them." I spat out whatI needed to say. But looks like she's not gonna agree easily, for she's giving a threatening glare.

"Why should I?"

Under her glare I was scared. The same look she gives to her opponent before beating them half to death. But I need to stand my ground to reason her.

"B-B-Because… You're gonna lose someday to someone, and it could lead you into trouble."

"If I give them an opening. Which is not gonna happen." She counter with her reason.

"What if they out number you."

"Then they're cowards."

"Can't you just walk by someone without pissing anyone you come across...like a normal girl?"

Suddenly silence filled the air between us.

"I–I'm just saying...b–because it could happen…"

"Like you know anything." She mutter darkly before giving one more glare before leaving the room. I struck a chord within her.

Crap...class is gonna be so awkward.

* * *

Everyone in class have their eyes on us, including our teacher Mr. Saeki. Reason for that since Karmen sits behind me. She's giving me a vibe of hatred and I can feel her pissed off glares on me and to the window beside her.

I never felt so uncomfortable untiltoday. I try to ignore everyone by looking into my notes and would look up to see if the math teacher have written anything else. Instead, Mr. Saeki gave me the look of _what did Ido_.

I responded with a shrug and an awkward expression...only to feel the hatred vibe heavier on my shoulders.

"Now class, I'm gonna be fast about these new materials! So keep up with the pace, and you're gonna have skip lunch if you miss something."

* * *

"Ho~ So that's why she was so pissed." The older ravenette stated as he let out a snicker. Sitting in his work chair laid-back and avoiding some staff paper to fill.

"More like she's still is…" I mutter sadly about what's going on between me and the redhead. It's after school and I have to report in with my math teacher about what happened and how so.

She probably head home already.

"Well, can I ask you something?" He positioned himself to make him look more professional. "Any reason why you told her she should stop?"

I look at him as if he's some strange supernatural creature. I already told him what happened.

"Because...someone could possibly actually beat her."

"You didn't sound confident in the beginning. Looks like you're not being honest with yourself?" He pinpointed my mistake. "Why didn't you just say you're just worry about her?"

I don't…

"You guys are friends, aren't you?"

That's right…

"I… Didn't find the right words… And insteadcould onlyspeak of the bad possibilities." I know that sounded weak, and not because of my voice. "I think I'm just gonna go." And suddenly I felt frustrated and I haven't even walk close to the  
door. And I know the main reason why.

"How am I gonna face her? She already mad at me as it is, and she might get into more fights, but I still need to tell her...but she's not gonna listen… And what if she begins avoiding me.. that's makes us not friends anymore." My head feeling heavier  
with every worry leading to a certain red hair girl. I put my head down with my hand holding my forehead up, cringing at seeing more injuries on her opponents, or worse, her.

"I can lend you a little help with your problem." Mr. Saeki break my worry trance with an offer, not to mention a shady one, with a smirk stretching on one side of his lip.

He's a teacher. So doesn't hurt to trust him, right?

* * *

 **Karmen's POV**

Stupid Okuda. You try not getting the urge to beat the shit out of someone, who's trying to hit on you,and being persistent about it.

Here I am walking alone like before. I really don't want to deal with this right now.

I need something really sweet... A white chocolate mocha should help keep my head cool. Yeah, I really need that.

* * *

I made my way to a my favorite coffee shop; Starbucks. The shop isn't much fancy beside some hipster furniture, like a green and white plaid couch and some tables by their windows. And not only that, they have some tables with umbrellas outside of their  
small shop. Luckily, they're not packed today.

"One white chocolate mocha."

"Size ma'am?"

"Grande."

The shop does seem peaceful to stay and drink. But I think I'm gonna home instead, because I want to keep playing Smash bros on my 3DS. No other way to let out some steam than smashing buttons to kick Mario's ass.

I headed out through the door, with the barista shouting to me "Have a great day!" I tipped my cup to reply the same to him.

I let out a relax sigh as I took a sip of the sweet caffeinated drink. I'm feeling a little better.

And I continue my walk to home, crossing the street under the red light with the walk signal lighting up across from me.

And it ended quickly. Don't know how the hell it happen, but it took place as I continuing going straight as I pass the walk signal. And coincidently a group of girls not from my school, and a tall guy were walking pass me, with me in the exact middle  
it happen. One of the girls was carelessly using big gestures with her hands, that she accidentally pushed me into the guy next me, causing me to squeeze the paper cup, and the top fell out. And not only did I lost my favorite drink without even getting  
ithalf empty, also the rest of the content spill on the guy's whole side. Mocha spilling from halfway down his shirt and pant.

"What the hell?!" He shout in rage looking at the large stain at his right side. And then scan me and the girls... Eventually find me holding an empty spilled paper cup.

The man before me (and the mocha stain), stood at 6'11 ft, with black locks in a hairdo of a typical delinquent hairdo of a swirl up front on his head and angry onyx eyes. Wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket over it, gray slacks, and black vans.

I hear some screams, knowing the other girls ran away.

"Look, I didn't mean to spill my drinks everywhere. The girls were acting careless, causing this accident." I gesture at the stain boredly. "Sorry."

"We'ren't you with them?" He asked really irritated.

I gave him a deadpan expression. Honestly like I want to hang out with those kind of girls. "No."

The man and I keep going at it with the glaring contest.

"Forget it, I'm not in the mood when someone else already have." I walked away and until a couple meters later.

"Sound like you had a lover quarrel." He have a smirk on his lips. I turn to face him and this dumb cocky look on his face. "What did the guy do?"

He doesn't need to know what he's not even a part of. I glare at him again, debating to either kick his ass, or just head home. I'm honestly not in the mood to deal with this.

I reduce the distance between us with a couple of feet left, just so I can give him a warning.

"You shouldn'tput your nose into businesses that doesn't involve with you."

"Ahh! I got it." The swirly hair guy pound a fist into his palm. His face brighten with dignity, for whatever the hell he's thinking.

"This was all your fault, right?"

He's had it coming! I lifted my left fist to punch at the opportunity.

"Woah there!" He quickly dodge and grabbed ahold of my fist, and directed it to the nearest wall. Then for his caution he grab my other arm to have it pin on the wall as well, dropping the empty cup. Both hands above my head when he switch his hand so  
he only need one to hold me up.

"Dammit...!"

"Calm down. You're quite the little firecracker."

What now?

"I'm not looking for a fight, but I am looking for a new _friend_." He teasingly smile.

I gritted my teeth since my legs are render useless.

Randomly a car honk their horn really loud, and it wasthe car closest to the sidewalk in the intersection.

"SORRY!" A boy's can be heard as he shout his apology.

Okuda? What he's doing here? I thought heheadhome already. And here he is, all exhausted and panting as he bend down with his hands on his knee. His clothes are alittle wrinkle and his school bag is slowly falling off his shoulders.

"That's my...friend..." Okuda looks ready to pass out seeing him speaking through and in-between pants. "Please...step a..way from...her..." He slowly walk closer to where he's right beside me.

"So this is the guy~?" My captor just suddenly let go. "I'm gonna go before I become the middle of a cross-fire."

And he walk away like a normal person...

Leaving me and Okuda.

"Wha—"

Both of his are place on wall, trapping my head from both sides.

"Okuda...?"

* * *

 **Mano's POV**

Crossfire? Who's the guy? Have he hurt Karmen at all?! I trap her in so I can get a closer look to see any injuries.

This girl is really troublesome. My original plan was to go look for her before I head home...unless she went home already. But instead I find her trapped by some tall guy with a dislikable look from a distance. I got really scared and worry that I immediately  
ran, and almost got hit by a car if the driver wasn' paying close attention since I saw a yellow headlight above. Thankfully the horn from the driver's car stop theguy from doing whatever the heck he's doing.

Another thing to be thankful, beside not getting hit by a car. Is that Karmen is perfectly fine beside the injuries from this morning, but they started healing...oh thank god.

Anyway! I need to go through with the plan if I want to get through her.

 **Karmen's POV**

What is he doing? His face is coming closer to mine...and his eyes begin to slowly close. Oh crap he's gonna pass out!

"Are you okay?" I was ready to catch him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

Instead, I found his larger hands wrapping around mine and pinning them down at the wall atboth side ofmy waist. My eyes widen at the sudden action as I look down at both of my trapped hands. And when I look back up to find his face coming  
closer than previously. I stood there frozen for some reason. The only option I have is to shut my eyes as I found his lips only an inch away.

"Now you get it?"

What? I instantly open my eyes to find his head right beside me and pass my view. I heard him as he was right beside my ear not speaking anything above a whisper. Then he pull his back and released me to meet my shocking eyes, clashing against his strangely  
calm ones.

"This is what I was talking about." He smile wide with his face displaying a huge crimson blush across.

Now he's really pissing me off!

I half-powered smack the top of head. Forcing him to look at the cement and not see my face turning red almost worse than him. "I was irritated of you this morning, but now this is worse."

"hahahaha..." An awkward laugh was heard from him as he continually stared at the ground and his hand rubbing his head. "Sorry, it was only way for you understand what I was saying earlier." He slowly rise up and with his height, the sun was outlining  
hisbeing from behind as the smile stay in place. "Also, I'm sorry about searching for you when you probably want to be alone. And those words I said earlier, and—"

"Okay! Enough with these apologies!" I smack his head.

When he rise up again to have his violet eyes meet mine. His embarrassed face cool down to have his cheek dusted with pink as he reveal a tranquility smile. "Alright, but just one more time, and I have an explaination."

I cross my arms upon my shirt as I stay silent. He took that signto continue on whatever he's gonna say.

"The r-reason I told you about you and your fighting problem, a-and why you s-should stop... Is because I'm really worry about you. And so," he bow a little in a gesture of— "I'm sorry."

At that time, I feel really embarrass for so many reasons. And they all lead to this Raven-haired boy in front of me.

"... You're forgiven, if you buy me a drink."

"Okay...! What'll be your order?" He begin walking to the Starbucks café in the opposite direction to home.

"A white chocolate mocha would be really nice."

* * *

 **I really don't know if I did a good job about this chapter. Me and this shitty chapter made this... at 12 AM.**

 **Please review about your opinion and thanks for reading.**


	5. Another Problem (Pt 2)

**Mano's POV**

I'm glad everything's going okay...at least between me and Karmen. Yesterday I had a discussion and some concern with her.

And here's what she said.

* * *

 _After I bought Karmen's drink, and mine, 'cause some coffee sounds pretty good. We decided to stay in the café since there's wasn't many people beside us and it was too peaceful to leave. And we also chose to sit at the counch that have a small wooden table in front it._

 _"Ah~! Okay, you're forgiven." She said after taking a first sip from her hot beverage. She lean back to the couch and have her feet on the table._

 _"That's good." I took a sip from my drink. I ordered a grande hazelnut mocha. And then I grab a book out of my bag and begin reading._

 _"Hey Okuda." She straighten her back as she turn to face me._

 _I raise my head from my book to meet her pale golden eyes._

 _"I sort of took in what you were trying to say... I'll try straining myself from punching people. It only happen when someone try to hit on me. And they try keeping at it." She confess as she held her drink and tear her gaze away from me. So that's why...now I feel like a jerk for talking her off about her fighting problem._

 _"H-Hearing your side of story, right n-now. I guess I was jerk for telling you to stop." I saw how stress she is. So I try to enlighten her with a smile and some promising words. "H-How about, you tell me the real reason each time you fight... And I might let it slide." I turn away very quickly so she wouldn't see how embarrass I am saying that._

 _How cheesy._

 _Then I felt an elbow on my left shoulder. I turned to see soften mercury eyes and a small genuine smile complimenting each other._

 _"Sounds like a deal."_

* * *

"Been a while, bloody redhead."

Oh no. I turn my head to seen a pontential scene that might get ugly later. One of Karmen's opponent encounter said girl at the steps of the school. The guy have on some bandages and snarling expression this morning.

Karmen on the other hand look rather calmer than usual. The redhead put her hand up as a stop sign.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I got carried away and exceed above the self-defense plan. I didn't mean to hurt you this badly, when it was your friend who set you up." I wasn't sure if that was the truth. And her face doesn't seem that concerning. "So can we please let bygone be bygone?" She raise a hand up for a truce using a handshake. Wearing a smirk that adults used in the business world.

"Tch. Whatever." The guy slap his hand into her to agree on his hand in the handshake. "Too early in the morning to fight." He walk led pass her with a yawn.

"I could say the same."

Then Karmen was just standing looking forward at something. With her hands behind her back and tilting her body using one leg mainly supporting her, as a smirk play on her lips. Only a few moment I realize she was looking at me since I just pass the opening gate to the school ground.

"M-Morning Karmen-chan." I greet her as I walk forward reducing the distance to a foot.

"I'm guessing you were watching us just now?" She teasingly stated a fact that she caught me doing so. "But hey, I didn't start a fight today. So you're gonna let that slide, right?"

I answer her question with a chuckle. "I said only when you actually fight someone, and give me a real reason."

"Kay~."

And the two of us begin walking into the school building.

"By the way... What happen between you and the bandage guy?"

"This was before we made the deal. And apparently his friend wrote a fake threat using my name as a requirement for something."

"...Alright."

* * *

Right now it's homeroom.

"So Mario almost beat me since I change his difficulty to expert. But with a special combo, I got him to fall off the arena." Karmen happily chatted about her Smash bro game. It's a close change than the schoolmates she beat.

"That's cool... I haven't finish the rhythm game yet. I'm stuck on this one puzzle..."

"Oh yeah, you should let me borrow the game sometime." She rest her chin on both the palm on her hand as she rest her elbow on her desk.

"Sure. I think there's three game profiles. Two, since I took the first one."

"Cool."

* * *

 **Karmen's POV**

As the two of us continue chatting. I heard some classmate mourning over something about them forgetting their homework.

"You couldn't do your homework?!"

"I forgot how to do this part of the equation!"

Nevermind. They forgot how to solve some solving combining like terms. How could they forget about adding the same thing.

"So next subject. Okuda, did you finish the homework from the tall oaf?"

"Actually yeah. Do you need help on it?"

"No...just trying to get to a new subject."

"Hm? Okay..."

And pure coincidence. Okuda and I weren't even talking that loud.

But a couple of students approach us, well mostly Okuda. A couple of boys. One with brown hair and the other one with orange hair.

"Hey Okuda. Think you can help us with the homework? Mr. Saeki threw a monkey wrench on the last couple of questions." The brunette explains with his paper in his hand.

"S-Sure. Oh this question almost got me. I got notes from yesterday's lesson, if this helps." Okuda gave the notes hesitantly to the brunette.

"Think you can explain how it works?"

"U-Uh, grab a s-seat then."

And so, here I am. Watching Okuda being a teacher for two students who were unable to figure out the last math problems. And then more people took notice and walk up to the three boys, asking if they could get help from him too.

About six or seven of our classmates are getting tutor by the now nervous boy. He begin explaining things slowly, and soon his personality switch as he went to became an all-out teacher. Explaining how the math method work smoothly that the other students began writing down notes.

It's been a while since I seen that side of him.

"I got it!"

"Same here. Now I understand how to use this method."

"Okuda-kun is a better teacher than Mr. Saeki. We might as well call you Mr. Okuda."

The said Okuda blush crimson of the new name. He scratch his head in embarrassment, along showing a sheepish smile. "U-Uh. I like to be known as a c-classmate, than a teacher." He let out an awkward laugh, that the other student laugh along with him.

"But seriously, thank you!" Said the orange-haired guy who approached earlier. "Can I come to you again if I need help? I really owe you one.

"I-I guess so..."

"We could possibly have a study group at the library. With Okuda help and everyone's else specialty. I'm sure we can all pass the tests and pop quizzes!"

"Whatta you say, Okuda? Think you can join us."

"I-I don't mind h-helping." The glasses wearing boy replied with the open mouth smile like before. And soon everyone started a conversation with the introverted boy answering some questions, whether their related to school or not.

Watching them getting along with Okuda seem really boring. But there's something bothering me for awhile now. Seeing how the tall introvert could actually blend in with normal people and how well fitted he can be if he join them more often.

He's so likable by everyone from what I can see.

Out of boredom I grab out my homework to see if all my answers were right.

* * *

 **Mano's POV**

I'm glad I could help my classmates. But still felt haven't made anymore friends as usual.

Right now Karmen and I are walking home together.

"Is there something wrong, Karmen-chan?"

The redhead just shook her head as she reveal a small smirk. But somehow something was off about this, and this is what she usually do. Earlier she was spacing out, having her eyes look like their in a daze.

"Just thinking." I raised an eyebrow at her response. But I brush it off as I try thinking of something else we can talk about.

"So anyway, I think you can pull of being a teacher." She beat me to it in changing the subject. "Hearing from our classmates, that you teach better than our math teacher himself." Karmen let a simple snicker as she put her hands behind her head with her school bag.

"I-I'm not really sure about that..."

"To me it looks like you made Mr. Saeki's students became your friends. One of the needs in being a teacher, isn't it?" During that time I could of sworn I hear her pitch lowered a tad bit. "I think the introverted boy made some more friends."

"I wouldn't really call them friends, if they only need help in homework." I pushed that statement aside. "But I guess, it was nice talking to more people."

We arrived at Karmen's house first. After a wave goodbye and a daily dialogue of seeing each other in the morning. I began walking home.

"Hey Okuda." Karmen stand outside of her house with the door still locked behind her. "Let's continue being friends."

"Of course." I turn to responded, and in return I witness a sad smile.

What's wrong with her?

* * *

 **Karmen's POV**

After I entered in my room. I gave a shoutout of "I'm home."

("Welcome back, Karmen-chan!") Said no one. I walk up stair to my room to set my stuff down and change to a tank top and shorts. Then sat on my bed and slide the curtains slightly open to see Okuda still standing I front of my house...?

From what I can see, the boy show a puzzled face as he continue staring probably at my front door. Then he left home without giving one last glance at my home.

I must of got him worried... Crap.

I lay on my bed thinking back to what he said. _'It was nice talking to more people.'_

My phone rang from my bag. I grabbed it to find a text message from a girl I know.

And that's when I got an idea. And yet this pang in my chest want to reject the idea.


End file.
